The Glitz Pit
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Every battle, every match, every story takes place in one arena, the Glitz Pit. Let's get ready to rumble in these one-shots.
1. Battle of the Koopas

**Battle of the Koopas at the Glitz Pit**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. Today marks the first ever battle between two Koopas as the crowd cheered for this amazing match.

Just then, Lakitu appeared on his cloud and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Glitz Pit! Today is a very special day here as we present to you today's main event. The matchup for today is... _**KOOPA KING VS. KOOPA KID!**_"

As Lakitu heard this huge announcement, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That's right ladies and gentlemen, these two Koopas will now go head to head in a battle to the finish! So without further ado, let's meet the combatants! First up, we have the Koopa King in the red corner who has been fighting Mario over the years. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Koopa King... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, the red doors opened up and in steps Bowser. He is going to battle his son for the first time ever as the crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the arena.

Lakitu then pointed to the blue door and said, "And now, we have the Koopa Kid in the blue corner. He is a great athlete and loves his dad very much. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Koopa Kid... _**BOWSER JR.!**_"

With the words shouted, the blue doors open up and then, Bowser Jr. spun his way to the arena in his shell. The crowd cheered for him as he emerged from his shell and then, he waved to the crowd.

Laskitu came to them and said, "There they are, ladies and gentlemen. The two combatants for today's match! Great to see you both, guys."

"Thank you, Lakitu." Bowser replied, "This is truly the best battle we'll ever have between us. I love my son since the day we first met and I love him. We've been racing against each other, playing against each other and laughing at each other. That is why we came here today to battle! Right, son?"

"That's right, dad! This is going to be a fair fight and I promise you that after the match, we're going to eat some burgers." Bowser Jr. said to him.

"Of course, son. So, shall we shake hands for good sportsmanship before we start?" Bowser asked him.

"It will be my pleasure!" Jr. agreed as they shake hands for a good match.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is good sportsmanship, ladies and gentlemen! Alright guys, I want a good, clean battle to the finish. There's no time limit for this match and remember guys, have fun. OK?"

"OK!" Bowser and Jr. replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Fighters, take your positions!" Lakitu said to them as Bowser and Bowser Jr. took their fighting positions, waiting for the whistle to blow.

Then Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for. It is time to start the battle of the Koopas! It is the Koopa King versus the Koopa Kid! Fighters, are you ready?"

"Ready, Lakitu!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. said at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! The match begins in 3, 2, 1..." Lakitu said as the crowd grew silent, waiting for the whistle to blow.

Both fighters took a deep breath as they await the whistle to start the match. Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's go time.

"_**FIGHT!**_"

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both Bowser and Jr. took off at the same time. The first ever battle of the Koopas is now underway.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. have fought each other for an hour as the crowd cheered for these two fighters. They share every blow with each other and the crowd loved a great match between these two Koopas. It will take one final blow to decide the winner of this thrilling match as they continue on with their battle.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! What a thrilling match we have so far, folks. Both Bowser and Bowser Jr. are evenly matched and it will take one final blow to decide the winner of this amazing match. Who will it be? We'll find out shortly."

After two hours of battling, Bowser said, "Son, you have fought well and now, I'll deliver the final blow. Here goes! Finishing Strike! Bowser Final Fire Breath..."

As Bowser charged up his fire breath, Jr. did the same and said, "You have done well, dad. Thanks for a great match and now, I'll deliver the final blow at you as well. Jr. Final Fire Breath..."

When the breath is fully charged, both Bowser and Bowser Jr. let out a shout...

"**_FINISH!_**"

With the word shouted, the fire breath is finally released from their mouth as it heads straight at each other and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit! The fire breath hit them as a big explosion came in, which covers the arena in smoke. Everyone watched and waited for the final blow and then, the smoke cleared, which sees both Bowser and Jr. still standing in the arena from the final blow.

Both fighters took one final deep breath and then, the final blow has knocked out both Bowser and Bowser Jr. on the arena floor. With that double knockout, the hard fought battle finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said to the crowd, "That was... _**AMAZING!**_ Raw power versus raw power! Technique versus technique! This was truly the most intensive battle in the history of the Glitz Pit and I liked it! So, I have officially announced that this match ends with a..."

The crowd held their breath as they await the word from Lakitu. He smiled to the crowd and then, he made his announcement.

"_**TIE!**_"

As Lakitu heard the word, the crowd roared with excitement as the hard fought battle between the Koopas ends with a tie. Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood up and shook their hands for a tie match. Bowser smiled to his son and said, "Great fight, son. You have fought well against me and that last blow really knocked me out. I'm so very proud of you!"

"Thanks, dad. You did great, too." Jr. replied with a smile.

Then, they hug each other as the crowd made its biggest applause for Bowser and Bowser Jr. after a hard fought battle. Then Bowser smiled to his son and said, "Say, care for some burgers and drinks at Burger Shroom?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied as they left the arena with a smile. It was truly a battle of the Koopas.


	2. Bowser Jr's Battle with Rawk Hawk

**Bowser Jr's Battle with Rawk Hawk**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit Battle Arena where Bowser Jr. is about to compete in his first title match against Rawk Hawk. Bowser Jr. said, "Wow, I'm at the final round of the tournament and I can't believe that I'm facing the champ. This is going to be the best match of the tournament."

Just then, a security guard came in and said, "Jr., it's match time!"

"OK, I'm on my way." Jr. replied, "And you look so good in your black suit."

"Thank you. Now, you're here to face the champ, right?"

"That's right. I'm ready to paint this champ in black and blue so, let's go!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., let's go to the arena and tell Jolene that the challenger has arrived. Now stay behind those red doors and good luck!"

"Thanks, buddy!"

At the arena, the crowd was ready to cheer on these two fighters. Jolene stepped up to the microphone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event of the tournament. This match will decide who will get the championship belt. So, without further ado, let's meet the two remaining fighters. First up, in the blue corner, he's been flying to the top since he first fought the Great Gonzales and today, he will take out another competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, the champ himself… Rawk Hawk!"

As Jolene introduced him, the blue arena doors opened up and in steps Rawk Hawk, ready to battle. Jolene came to him and said, "And here he is. So tell me Rawk Hawk, what's in store for the challenger?"

"Well, Bowser Jr. did a great job battling his opponents throughout the tournament and today, he's getting rawked by me so look out Jr., the champ's ready for you!" Rawk Hawk replied as the crowd cheered.

"I see. Now, if you could name one opponent you didn't defeat back in the past, who could it be?"

"I would say Mario because he did get all of the Crystal Stars back then and he did help us save the world."

"Oh, you mean the Great Gonzales?"

"That's right! So, if you're watching this Great Gonzales, remember me because the champ is back!"

"Now that's some brave words from our champion." Jolene said, "And now, let's meet the challenger of the match. Our challenger is one of our best newcomers in this tournament. He's been painting enemies since the tournament began and today, he's in the final match for the first time ever in this amazing tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes, in the red corner we have the Koopa Prince of the Castle… BOWSER JR.!"

The red arena doors opened up and in steps the Koopa Prince, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd. The crowd chanted his name all over the arena, "Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr.!"

"Listen to the crowd, the arena loves the Koopa Prince and here he is, ready to fight for the championship belt. So Bowser Jr., welcome to the championship!" Jolene said.

"Thanks, Jolene." Bowser Jr. replied, "It's an honor to be here fighting in this final round and I'm so glad that I'll be fighting Rawk Hawk for the first time and I'm so pumped that he is going down with my paintbrush."

"I see. Now, according to your profile card, it said that you paint enemies during the tournament. Is that true?" Jolene asked.

"Yes," Bowser Jr. replied, "This magic paintbrush did help me defeat those enemies during the tournament and today, this final match is for everyone!"

"OK, so, do you have a cheering section for this title match?"

"Yes, I do." Bowser Jr. said, "I have my father Bowser, Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, Morton, and Ludwig in the audience and they are my family!"

"Wow, it looks like Jr. has brought his family to today's match. Bowser Jr., good luck out there and I hope that you will become the champ."

"Thank you, Jolene."

"OK, now that we met these two fighters, it's time for the title match!" Jolene said as the crowd cheered, "Now, here's how the title match works. In a moment, the gong will sound and the battle will begin. To win the final match, you must be the first person to knock out your opponent. Once that person is knocked out, then the Shy Guy referee over there will count from one to ten. Once the countdown is finished at ten, then we have a winner. Got it?"

"We got it!" the fighters replied.

"Alright then, the battle will begin when the Shy Guy referee hits the gong. And now, it's time for the match to begin. Which fighter will be crowned the new champion and receive the belt? Will it be Rawk Hawk, or Bowser Jr.? We're about to find out who it is… right now! Shy Guy, hit the gong!" Jolene said to the Shy Guy.

"OK, now on the count of three, the battle will begin." Shy Guy said, "Bowser Jr. and Rawk Hawk, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Now then, are you ready Rawk Hawk?"

"I'm ready to go!" Rawk Hawk replied.

"Bowser Jr., are you all set to go?"

"Yes, Shy Guy!" Bowser Jr. replied, "I was born ready for this match and before you hit that gong, I want to dedicate this match to everyone who is standing right here in this arena and the best part about this final match is that no matter what happens here, there can only be one winner and kids, if you're watching this championship match, please don't try this at home. Now Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"Wow, that was the best speech I've ever heard Bowser Jr., especially that last part. I like it! Now what was that last part again, Bowser Jr.?"

"Shy Guy, hit the gong and let's get started!"

"OK Bowser Jr., now get in your fighting stance, take a deep breath, and here we go!"

The crowd cheered for these two fighters as the battle is about to begin. Shy Guy smiled to the duo and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I want this battle to be nice and clean. You may use your attacks at anytime and if you want to finish this match with a finishing move, you can do that as well. Remember that the first person who will get knocked out will get a 10-second countdown from me. If you don't stand up when I say 10, then I'll hit this gong to end the match. Now that we are clear with the rules, I guess there's only one more thing left for me to say and that is this. 3..."

Bowser Jr. got into his fighting stance…

"2..."

Rawk Hawk took a deep breath and got ready…

"1..."

Both fighters took a deep breath, and waited for the gong to sound. The crowd grew very silent as the battle is about to begin.

And then…

And then…

Shy Guy took the hammer and said the word to start the match…

"And… _**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong sounded, and both fighters rushed to each other. The battle for the belt has begun!

Once Shy Guy was finished with the gong, he said, "Now that's what I call a very loud gong to start the match and I like that amazing sound. Oh, well. Now all I have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the match!"

Bowser Jr. started the match with his trademark breath attack, but Rawk Hawk dodged it by using kicks. The crowd saw it and began to cheer.

"Listen to that crowd." Jolene said, "This is going to be a great battle for the belt as Bowser Jr. begins to spin in his shell and there it is! The Jr. Shell Whirlwind attack blew Rawk Hawk out of the way. This is amazing!"

As the fight heats up, Bowser Jr. used his shell to block the falling objects that Rawk Hawk threw across the ring. The crowd chanted Bowser Jr.'s name as Jr. spun his shell. Then using his shell, he struck Rawk Hawk in the stomach. Bowser Jr. took out his paintbrush and shouted out the attack, "Jr. Paintball Strike!"

Then he waved his paintbrush and he struck the paintball on Rawk Hawk! Now Rawk Hawk is covered in paint. Jr. spun in his shell and shouted out the finishing attack, "Finishing Attack, Jr. Shell Cannon!"

Jolene saw the cannon and said, "Wow, it looks like Bowser Jr. is going to end the match with his finishing attack, the Jr. Shell Cannon. Now, if the cannon fires on Rawk Hawk, then it's all over for him! Here it comes..."

Bowser Jr. got inside to his Shell Cannon, took aim at Rawk Hawk and said, "Ready, aim… FIRE!"

The cannon fired and out comes Bowser Jr., spinning in his shell. The force of the shell was so strong and it hit Rawk Hawk dead on! Rawk Hawk can't take it anymore as Jr. finished the match with one final attack, "Jr. Fire Breath Finish!"

Then Bowser Jr. took one last deep breath and burned him with his fire breath. Rawk Hawk fell on the floor and the Shy Guy referee said, "Rawk Hawk is knocked out. Now if he's not up in ten seconds, then I'll hit the gong and the match will be over. Here we go, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and…"

The crowd grew very silent as Shy Guy raised his hand. Bowser Jr. smiled to the referee and said, "Go ahead Shy Guy, hit the gong and say finish. I don't think that Rawk Hawk will stand up after my final attack."

"OK, Bowser Jr., I understand that once I say ten, then I'll hit the gong and you'll be crowned the new champion. Agreed?"

"Agreed! Now say ten and hit the gong!"

"Alright Bowser Jr., here it comes, and… _**10!**_"

With the word shouted, the Shy Guy hit the gong and said, "Whoa, that's one loud gong I just heard and I like it. Now then, since you've already knocked out Rawk Hawk with your Shell Cannon, I guess there's only one word for me to say to you to end the match and that one word is... FINISH!"

Jolene saw it all and said, "Well, what can I say. That was truly an impressive final match between these two fierce fighters. Raw power vs. raw power, technique vs. technique, speed vs. strength, and one fighter has become the new champion and I can't believe that our newcomer has defeated the current champion with his finishing move, the Jr. Shell Cannon. So, the winner of this match and the new champion of the Glitz Pit is … BOWSER JR.!"

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as Jolene said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the Glitz Pit Tournament! Let's hear it for our big winner!"

The crowd cheered very loudly for him as confetti fell on Bowser Jr. Jolene smiled to him and said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.! You're the winner of the tournament and since you've defeated Rawk Hawk, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy!"

Bowser Jr. accepted the trophy from Jolene and said, "Thanks, Jolene!"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I think our referee has one more prize for you to receive. Shy Guy, will you do the honors by presenting this championship belt to our new champion?"

Shy Guy came to the arena with the belt and said, "Bowser Jr. Koopa, on behalf of the Glitz Pit, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this Glitz Pit Championship Belt! This belt proves to you that you do have what it takes to become our champion and you've done it. Bowser Jr., step forward to claim your belt."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he was presented with the championship belt. Shy Guy said, "Congratulations, Bowser Jr.!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Jr. replied as the crowd cheered, "I can't believe that I'm going to wear this belt back home and that makes me very happy!"

"So, how does it feel to be crowned the new champion?" Jolene asked.

"It was amazing." Jr. replied, "I started the battle with my trademark fire breath, but Rawk Hawk countered it with his kicks. Then, I tried some new techniques and it hit him well. I decided to use my Jr. Shell Cannon to finish Rawk Hawk and burned him with my fire breath to finish the match and now... here I am as the new champion!"

"I'm so glad that you did finish the match with your Jr. Shell Cannon and this instant replay shows you firing out of the cannon and then you spun in your shell and hit Rawk Hawk very hard. That was an amazing finish you did out there and I like it! Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for your big winner... BOWSER JR.!"

And so, Bowser Jr. held the trophy and belt up high and felt like a true champion!


	3. Dragon Puncher Vs Mario

**Dragon Puncher Vs. Mario**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit arena as I was about to face Mario in the biggest match. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! I'm at the Glitz Pit and today is the big day! Mario and I facing each other in the biggest match of the tournament. Time for me to suit up and get ready for battle."

At the other side of the arena, Mario looked at his fighting armor and said, "Well, it's time to do battle. Let's go!"

The stadium is packed with cheering fans as Jolene came to the arena with the microphone. She smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event! Today, you are about to witness the biggest battle of the tournament! Today's matchup features two rising stars that fought their way to the finals. Are you ready to see some action?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered for the first time.

"Then let's meet our fighters! First up, it's the veteran fighter who fought Rawk Hawk and today, he'll face his biggest challenge. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the arena… _**MARIO!**_"

The red spot shined on the arena as Mario came in. He smiled to the crowd and did his trademark pose. When he got there, Jolene said, "Well Mario, here you are once again in the finals. How do you feel about this upcoming battle?"

"Well, I feel all pumped up about this biggest match. I can't believe that I'm going to face the toughest opponent in this tournament." Mario replied, "I am so pumped for this amazing battle to the finish!"

"I see. Well, are you ready to meet your opponent?" Jolene asked.

"Yes!" Mario agreed.

"Alright then! And now, making his way in the blue corner is the warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom. You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher and today, he is here at this arena! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fire Breath Punisher. Please give it up for… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The blue spotlight shined on the arena and then, I entered the arena. The crowd cheered even louder as I make its way to the arena. When I got there, I saw Mario and Jolene. She came to me and said, "Dragon Puncher, welcome to the final match!"

"Thank you, Jolene." I replied, "I was looking forward to today's final battle against Mario and now, here I am, ready to face the Great Gonzales!"

"I see. So, do you anything to say to our viewing audience?" Jolene asked.

"Of course. I'm dedicating this final match to everyone in this arena!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! The stadium loves our two amazing fighters as we get ready for the biggest match and look, they are about to shake hands for a fair fight. Now that's good sportsmanship!" Jolene announced, "Well, now that we met our two amazing fighters, it is time to start the biggest battle of the tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the two fighters shook their hands. Mario looked at me and said, "Well, this is it Dragon. Are you ready?"

"I'm all set, Mario. Let's battle!" I replied as Jolene came in.

Jolene looked at us and said, "Well, it all comes down to this, the biggest battle of the tournament. Who will be crowned the champion of the tournament? Will it be the Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out… right now! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is it! Are you ready?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Jolene shouted as the crowd cheered, "And now, here to start this biggest battle is our referee. You know him, you love him. He is known as The Feral Nuclear Reactor. Please welcome back to the arena, the one and only… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Just then, Rawk Hawk came in with the gong as the crowd cheered for his return. I was amazed as Rawk entered the arena. Then he smiled to the crowd and waved to us. I said to him, "Rawk Hawk, welcome back! We're so glad to have you back with us. So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, Jolene said that I'm going to be your referee for this biggest battle and now, here I am!" Rawk replied, "I'm so glad to see two best fighters battling it out for the title and this is my favorite one in this tournament! That is so cool and I'm so glad to be back right here at this arena!"

"Wow! That is amazing and I'm going to ask you what is that item you're holding?" I asked him.

"Oh, this item standing right right next to me? That my friend is the official Glitz Pit Gong. I'm using it to signal the start of the match." Rawk said to me, "You see Dragon Puncher, I was the champion back in Mario's paper adventure and then, The Great Gonzales came and decided to fight against me for the belt. It was a hard fought battle, but I lost and gave him the belt. When Mario decides to leave, I became the champion once again. I was going to give him a rematch right here and decided to fight fair and square. So I did that and again, I was defeated by Mario once again. I had a great time being the fighter and it was cool and now, here I am once again as the referee."

I smiled to him and said, "Well, we are so glad for you to be back here as our referee for this battle and thanks for a great story about you as the champion."

"Ah, you're welcome Dragon. Now then, do you want an autograph from me before we begin? It's free."

"Of course!" I replied as I came to him, "Here you go, Rawk Hawk! Sign away."

"Alright! To my biggest warrior. Rawk on!" Rawk said as he signed my autograph. Then he gave it to me and said, "There you go, Dragon! One official autograph signed by the best champion in the tournament! Rawk on, Dragon Puncher. _**RAAAAAWK ON!**_"

"Oh, thank you Rawk!" I said with a big smile.

"You're welcome! Now then, are you ready to do battle?" Rawk asked.

"_**YES!**_" I replied as I took my fighting position.

"Mario, are you ready?"

"Let's a-go!" Mario replied with a smile.

"Alright then. When you hear this gong, you may begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, I wish you both the best of luck and may the best fighter win! Remember, this battle is going to be fair and square. OK?"

We shouted to him, "_**OK!**_"

"Very well, then! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for the final match of this tournament?" Rawk asked to the cheering crowd.

The crowd agreed as Rawk took out his hammer.

"Then let's rawk!"

"Excuse me Rawk, but how about let's get this final match started." I said to him.

"That works too." Rawk Hawk replied, "Now then, may we have complete silence from the crowd, please!"

The crowd agreed as they grew silent. Then, Rawk Hawk continued on and said, "Now that's more like it! It raises the tension as we begin this match. This rawks and I love it! Now then, may we dim the lights and shine the spotlight for the three of us, please!"

The lights dimmed as the spotlight shined on us. One red light for Mario, one blue light for me, and the last one yellow for Rawk. Rawk Hawk smiled and said, "Thank you very much! I love being in the spotlight. Just you, me, and the gong. OK, now that the crowd is silent and the lights are dimmed, it is time! Remember, wait for my word. Agreed?"

"Yes, Rawk! We accept the agreement!" We shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, this is the last time that I'm going to say the magic words. Mario and Dragon Puncher, take your fighting positions!"

We took our positions as Rawk walked to the gong. He continued on and said, "OK then, now that everything is all set, it is time for the grand finale! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After all of the excitement that you've just seen so far, this is it! Who is going to be crowned the champion of this tournament? Will it be The Great Gonzales, or the Fire Breath Punisher? We are about to find out right here at this stadium. So, without any further delay, the final match that will determine the winner starts... **_NOW!_** Ready…"

Not one member spoke. The sound we could hear is the heart beat…

"Set…"

Everyone watched and waited for the only word as the battle is about to begin. Everything that we've done so far rides on this match for the both of us as we took one final deep breath, waiting for the gong to be hit.

As we looked at each other once more, Rawk Hawk thought to himself and said, "_This is it! The all important word that will start the match! Oh, this is going to be an exciting battle to the finish and I love it! The stage is set, the fighters are in their fighting positions and now, it's time for me to say the third and final word that will start the final match of the tournament and I have this hammer right here in my hands! Alright then, here comes the sound of the gong! 1, 2, 3, and..._"

Using his thought, Rawk Hawk took one final deep breath, raised his hammer, and said the all important final word...

"_**FIGHT!**_"

With the word shouted, the gong has sounded and both fighters ran to each other.

When Rawk Hawk was finished, he said, "Whoa! That is amazing! The match has officially started and it rawks! Now that the gong has sounded, I can sit back and enjoy the match! Well, rawk on, fighters. _**RAAAAWK ON!**_"

And with that, the battle has officially begun.

I started the match with some breath, but Mario dodged it out of the way. Then he took out his hammer and hit me dead on. I stood back and said, "Not bad. You do have some great moves but, here comes my new move. Fireball Punch!"

Then I punched him with a Fireball Punch and it hurts him more. Mario stood up and said, "Mario Tornado!"

Mario spun around and became a tornado. Then he unleashed it on me and I took damage. The crowd cheered for us as the battle heats up.

Much later, the battle has reach its climax. Both fighters gave it everything they got and Mario said, "This is it, Dragon! The winner is about to be decided. So, farewell! Mario Super Fireball… _**STRIKE!**_"

Mario charged up his fireball and he aimed it at me. Then he threw it at full power and I said, "Not if I can help it! Dragon Blazing Fire Breath… _**STRIKE**_"

Then I unleashed the signature attack and it went to the fireball. The force of both attacks was so strong, both fighters gave it one last shout.

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, both attacks came at us, and it hit us, creating a massive explosion! The crowd gasped as the smoke came in, covering the arena. Everyone watched and waited for the final knockout as the smoke begins to clear up.

And then…

The smoke cleared, seeing us fell on the arena floor. We got knocked out at the same time and the biggest battle came to an end.

Rawk Hawk hits the gong once again and said, "Whoa! That is an amazing battle to the finish and it looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time using their signature attacks! Wow, a double knockout! So, it's time for my final decision! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a…"

The stadium grew very silent as they await Rawk's final decision. Everyone held their breath and then…

And then…

The decision is final…

"_**TIE!**_"

The crowd gasped as they heard the final decision and clapped anyway for a tie. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "We have a tie ladies and gentlemen and since this is the final match, we must go to the Roulette Tiebreaker to decide the winner! Bring in the Jumbotron!"

Just then, the Jumbotron came in and Rawk said, "Now here's how the Roulette Tiebreaker works. I'm going to push this green button to start the tiebreaker and on the screen, we have twenty wedges on the roulette. Five red wedges are for Mario, five blue wedges for Dragon Puncher, five purple wedges for both combatants, and the last five yellow wedges are Sudden Death. Once the roulette stops on one of these wedges, then we will have a winner or a three-minute sudden death battle. So, as soon as our combatants got up, we'll start the tiebreaker."

While Rawk Hawk is getting ready, we stood up and Mario said, "That was an impressive super attack that you did on me, Dragon."

"Thanks Mario and your Fireball Strike got me dead on, finishing the battle." I replied to him, "Well, we had a great match but, the tiebreaker will decide the winner so, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?"

"Yes! Let's see who won in this tiebreaker." Mario agreed as we walked to the Jumbotron to face our final decision.

Rawk Hawk came in and said, "Well Mario and Dragon Puncher, this is it. Because this match ends in a tie, we're going to spin this Roulette Tiebreaker to determine our grand champion. We have twenty wedges on the Jumbotron and fifteen of them have your faces. If the roulette stops on Mario, then Mario wins the match. If Dragon Puncher is chosen, then Dragon wins. If both faces come up on the roulette, then you both win but, the last five wedges have a Sudden Death symbol and if it stops there, then we'll have a three-minute sudden death battle. Are we clear on those rules?"

"Yes!" We said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then! Once I push this green button, the tiebreaker will begin. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the Roulette Tiebreaker?" Rawk asked us.

"All set!"

"Then let the Roulette Tiebreaker... _**BEGIN!**_" Rawk announced as he pressed the green button, which starts the roulette.

The stadium held their breath as the roulette keeps on spinning, waiting for the winner. Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "OK, the roulette is spinning at the moment and to find out who will be crowned the grand champion, we're going to press the red button so Mario and Dragon Puncher, come stand next to me please."

We agreed as we stood next to Rawk Hawk. Rawk smiled to us and said, "OK! Now that we are all here, it's time to stop the Roulette Tiebreaker. Mario and Dragon Puncher, are you ready for the final decision?"

"Yes, we're ready." We replied as we looked at the screen.

"Very well, then! Now, who will press the red button?"

"All of us!" We shouted at the same time.

"A great choice indeed so hands on the red button, if you please." Rawk said as we put our hands on the red button.

Then Rawk puts his hand in and said, "Alright, are you ready to find out who won?"

"Let's do it!" We agreed.

"Then here we go! Roulette Tiebreaker..."

Then all of us shouted at the same time, "_**DECIDE!**_"

Then with a push of the red button from all of us, the roulette starts to slow down.

Everyone watched and waited in anticipation as the roulette keeps on slowing down and then...

And then...

It stopped on a wedge.

Rawk Hawk looked at the screen and said, "The Roulette Tiebreaker has been decided! Now, on this screen is the final announcement and once I say it, the decision will be final so, are you ready for the official announcement?"

"All set, Rawk Hawk!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!"

The drum roll began as we await the final word. Rawk Hawk said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that the winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker is..."

The crowd grew very silent as they await the final decision.

And then, Rawk has made the official announcement...

"The winner of the Roulette Tiebreaker, or should I say winners are... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Rawk heard our names, we hugged each other as the crowd erupted in big cheers. Then we gave Rawk Hawk a big hug as he said, "Congratulations, you two! You're the Glitz Pit's Double Grand Champion! This is the first time ever that we have a double winner and you have won the trophy thanks to the Roulette Tiebreaker! So, let's see what color the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided on. Roulette Tiebreaker, show us the color if you please."

The screen then shows a purple wedge with the words Double Grand Champion on it.

Rawk looked at the screen and said, "It was purple, ladies and gentlemen and so, it gives me great pleasure to present this Championship Trophy to our Double Grand Champion... _**MARIO AND DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Then Rawk gave us the trophy and we held it up high as confetti fell on us. Rawk smiled to us and said, "Great job, you two! I'm very proud of you and like I said earlier, the Roulette Tiebreaker has decided and it landed on a purple wedge, making you our Double Grand Champion! So, let's start the interviews with you, Dragon. Tell me, what is your favorite part about this match?"

"The final attacks!" I replied to him, "I used the signature Blazing Fire Breath Strike on Mario and it hit him! I thought that this match has ended with me as the winner but, it became a tie so, I had a great battle!"

"That's very impressive, Dragon! I love signature attacks! Now that is what I call a great ending! Great job, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Rawk!" I said with a smile.

Then Rawk came to Mario and said, "Alright Mario, same question. What's your favorite part?"

"Everything!" Mario replied, "I am a veteran when I did my Crystal Star adventures and I fought many opponents and when Dragon came in to this arena, I decided to go all out and fight my way to the end and now, I have a tie with Dragon! This is an amazing battle and I had fun!"

"That's my grand champion, ladies and gentlemen! A real true fighter fought his way to today's match and finished with a tie!" Rawk said to Mario as the crowd cheered, "Mario, I'm so proud of you! Congrats again on a job well done."

"Thanks, Rawk Hawk!" Mario replied as he gave a hug.

Then Rawk held up both of our arms and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's your Double Grand Champion once again... _**MARIO & DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As he heard our names, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Rawk raised up both of our arms. Then we all said, "_**RAAAAWK ON!**_"


	4. Dragon Puncher vs Rawk Hawk

**Dragon Puncher vs. Rawk Hawk**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where today is a very special day. It is the arena's special 100th match and everyone is so excited for this big occasion as I was in my locker room, preparing for the big battle against Rawk Hawk. I put on my fighting armor and said, "There! I'm all set and ready for rumble. To the arena!"

Then I came out of the locker room and prepared myself for the big battle.

At the arena, the crowd was cheering as Jolene came in. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment we have all been waiting for! Welcome to the Glitz Pit's Special 100th Match!"

As Jolene heard this, the crowd cheered even louder. Then she said, "That's right folks, this match is so special that we have brought back two of our best champions in the tournament in a battle to the finish! So, are you ready to meet the fighters?"

The crowd roared in agreement and cheered as Jolene said, "Alright then! Let's start off by meeting our first fighter. In the blue corner is a great champion. He's been fighting Mario in our tournaments and he is a great opponent to everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Feral Nuclear Reactor… _**RAWK HAWK!**_"

Then the blue door opened up and in steps Rawk Hawk, ready to fight in the special match. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring. Jolene came to him and said, "Well, here we are Rawk. The arena's 100th Match is here. How are you feeling up to this?"

"It felt good!" Rawk replied, "I'm so glad to be here in this ring for this special and I'm very happy to be fighting once again!"

Jolene agreed and said, "Alright then! Now, let's welcome our second fighter! You know him as the Fire Breath Punisher in the tournament and he became a great champion with his signature attacks. And now, making its way to the arena in the red corner is everyone's favorite OC fighter. Here comes the warrior with burning spirit, the Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As she heard my name, the crowd cheered for me as I said my battle cry, "Blazing with passion, fighting with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher…"

And then, I rose up from the floor as the crowd cheered for me. Then, I took off my robe and said my name to the crowd, "_**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I did my battle pose, a special background explosion came in as the crowd cheered for my appearance. Then Jolene came to me and said, "Wow! What an amazing entrance you did, Dragon! The crowd loved it!"

"Thanks, Jolene." I replied, "It's part of my battle introductions!"

"I see. So, this is the 100th match here at the Glitz Pit. Anything you would like to dedicate?" Jolene asked me.

"Yes! I'm dedicating this match to my friend Mario! He's a true champion here when he first competed in the tournament and also, I'm dedicating this to everyone!" I said as the crowd cheered.

Jolene agreed with me and said, "OK then! Now, we have our two best champions and today, they are going head-to-head in one spectacular showdown! Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?"

The crowd cheered and roared in agreement.

"Alright then! For the 100th time, let's get ready to rumble!" Jolene announced as the crowd cheered even louder.

Then Jolene said, "And now, to start this special match, please welcome our very special guest referee. You know him as the King of all Koopas and he loves to breathe fire. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes… _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, a special door opened up and in steps Bowser with his referee suit and the gong. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the arena with a smile. Then Bowser said, "The Koopa King is here and ready to give the word to start the match. Now, I want this special battle nice and clean. Remember, it's a battle to the finish! Got it?"

"Got it!" We said at the same time.

"Very well, then! The battle begins when you hear the gong. Now, take your starting positions and let's get fighting!" Bowser said as we took our positions.

Then Bowser took out the hammer, walked to the gong, and said, "Alright then, is Rawk Hawk ready?"

"Ready!" Rawk replied.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?"

"All set, Bowser!" I replied with a thumbs up.

Bowser did the same to me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready…"

As we await the sound of the gong, the crowd grew silent. It is going to be a battle to the finish as we looked at each other and then, it's match time…

"_**GO!**_"

With the word shouted, Bowser swung the hammer and then, the gong rang. We ran to each other and the special match has begun.

I started the match with some kicks while Rawk did his aerial dive. The dive got me as I said, "Not bad. Now, here comes the Fireball Punch."

Then I punched him many times with the Fireball Punch and the crowd loved it. Rawk kicked me and said, "Rapid-Fire Kick!"

As the kick finished, I fell to the floor. I stood up and said, "Nice! I like what you're doing but, it's time to bring the heat. Fire Flower Transformation!"

With the words shouted, the Fire Flower came in and transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher. I took out the Fireball Cannon and said, "Fireball Blast!"

Then I fired multiple fireballs from my cannon and it hit him. Rawk stood up and said, "Fury Slam!"

Then he flew up and took me up in the air and then, the slam got me. The Fire Flower lost its power and I turned back to normal. I stood up once again and said, "I may have lost my Fire Flower power but, this time, the match ends with one rainbow blast! Rainbow Star!"

Then, the Rainbow Star came to me and I said the chant, "Oh Rainbow Star, grant me the power to win this match. With the shining power, I call upon you! Rainbow Star… _**TRANSFORMATION!**_"

And then, the Rainbow Star absorbed its energy and I have transformed to Rainbow Dragon Puncher once again. I said, "Rainbow Dragon Puncher is back! Now, the real battle begins!"

"You are so done, Dragon! Hawk Final Fury Punch!" Rawk replied as he did his punch.

As Rawk was about to punch me, I gave him another Rainbow Kick and it knocked him out for a moment. I said, "Now to close this battle! Dragon Puncher Super Cannon and Dragon Puncher Super Saber, come forth!"

Then, the two weapons appeared as I said, "Now to combine these weapons and power up with the Rainbow Star! Dragon Puncher Super Saber and Super Cannon, combine to form the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster! Double Weapon... _**COMBINATION!**_"

Then, both weapons combined as a Rainbow Star came in, which transforms into the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster.

I held it steady and said, "This is my super weapon, the Rainbow Star Hyper Blaster. One blast from this and you'll be defeated for good! Now, let's do it! Hyper Charge!"

The blaster begins to charge as Rawk Hawk said, "Uh-oh! It looks I'm going to be rawked!"

As he stood in his position, the blaster is fully charged. I said, "Charging complete! Lock on target!"

And then, the aiming marker appeared and it was locked on Rawk Hawk. I held it steady and said, "Finishing Strike! Dragon Rainbow Hyper…"

I took one final deep breath, and pulled the trigger with one shout…

"_**STRIKE!**_"

And then, the blaster fired a big rainbow beam, which attacks him very hard. Then the sword was released from the blaster, which slashes Rawk Hawk many times. When everything was done, the sword was put back in the blaster, and the strike was finished.

Rawk stood up from the attack and said, "Oh, looks like I'm done! Rawk on, everyone. Rawk on."

With his final words, Rawk fell down on the arena floor, finishing the match.

Bowser hits the gong and said, "We have a winner! This match goes to… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As he heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers as I did my victory call, "The fire breath burns with me! Dragon Puncher has claimed… _**VICTORY!**_"

And so, I had a great rematch as the crowd cheered for me and my victory.


	5. Battle of Undefeated Champions

**Battle of Undefeated Champions**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit as Bowser prepares for a friendly match against Dragon Puncher in his locker room. Bowser said, "When I'm done with this match, it will be me who will go against the champion. So you better get ready because it's time for the Koopa King to enter the ring!"

At the other side of the arena, I was practicing my punches and kicks in my training room. I smiled to myself and said, "I love training for this match. It gives me the strength and stamina for my attacks and defenses. Alright, let's keep on punching. Fireball Punch!"

After a few minutes of training, the battle is officially set.

At the arena, the crowd is cheering for these two fighters as Lakitu came in to the ring on his cloud. He said, "Hello, everyone and welcome to the Glitz Pit! I'm your referee Lakitu and today is a very special day here because we have a real treat for you, fight fans. It is time for our special match and I like to call it... **_THE BATTLE OF UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS!_**"

As Lakitu heard this announcement, the crowd cheered even louder. He said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. These two fighters are undefeated at this arena and today, they are going one on one against each other in a spectacular battle to the finish! So, shall we announce our two combatants for this matchup?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Alright then! Let's meet the combatants! First, we have a strong warrior who is blazing with fury and burning with passion. He's been fighting since he came to this arena and with his fighting skills, he became an undefeated champion. Ladies and gentlemen, entering the arena in the red door is the Fire Breath Punisher! Here comes... **_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

As Lakitu heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers. The red spotlight shined on the red door and then, it opened up as a dragon came in. Then he breathed out smoke on the arena as I said, "Blazing with fury, burning with passion! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, the dragon breathed out fire as I emerge from it. I entered the ring and said, "Dragon Puncher has... **_ARRIVED!_**"

I took my fighting position as the crowd cheered for my amazing entrance.

Lakitu came to me and said, "Wow! That is amazing, Dragon! You do make a grand entrance."

"Thank you, Lakitu." I said to him, "It's an honor for me to be here in this ring and I'm very happy to be here as an undefeated champion."

"Of course you are and I think that we have another undefeated champion who is going to be here as our second combatant for this match so, are you ready to meet your opponent?" Lakitu asked me.

"Let's do it!" I agreed.

"Alright then!" Lakitu said as the crowd cheered. Then he pointed to the blue door and said, "And now, entering the arena in the blue door is the King of all Koopas. He's been fighting against Mario since his debut and he loves to eat meat. Now, let's meet the King of all Koopas! Ladies and gentlemen, here comes... _**BOWSER!**_"

Just then, Bowser emerged from the blue door as he entered the ring by spinning in his shell. Then he said, "The Koopa King is here and ready to fight!"

Lakitu was impressed as he said, "Wow! That is another good entrance and I love it. So, we have our two undefeated champions and now, it is officially time for the battle!"

As he heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Lakitu said, "Alright, you two. The rules of this match is always the same as in all of the other matches and remember, just have fun. OK?"

We smiled as we shook our hands. Then I said, "Let's have a great fight, Bowser. Just you and me in a friendly battle to the finish."

Bowser agreed and said, "You too, Dragon and may the best fighter win."

Then we took our fighting positions as we await the gong. The battle is officially set.

"OK! The fighters are in their positions and it looks like we're all set for this amazing showdown. Bowser, are you ready?" Lakitu asked him.

"Ready!" Bowser replied with a thumbs up.

"Dragon Puncher, are you ready?" Lakitu said to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Lakitu!" I replied with a big smile.

"Alright then! You may begin fighting when you hear the gong. And now ladies and gentlemen, it is time to fight! Are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd agreed as they cheer very loudly. Lakitu floated over to the gong and said, "Alright then, here we go! The fight will now begin in 3, 2, 1..."

We took our positions, held in our breath and then, it's officially time to start the match...

"_**FIGHT!**_"

When the word shouted, the gong sounded and we took off at the same time. The battle has begun.

I started the match with some fire breath while Bowser did the same. The force of the breath was so strong. it created a small explosion. I kept on going as I said, "Fireball Kick!"

Then I kicked him with some fire kicks and it hit him. The crowd loved it as I continued on. Then Bowser said, "Whirling Fortress!"

And then, Bowser spun in his shell and created a whirlwind, which struck me dead on as I floated above the ring. I looked at my target and said, "You did a whirlwind and I think that is good enough for me to try this new technique! Dragon Whirlwind Kick!"

Then I spun myself and kicked him in a whirlwind, hitting Bowser many times. I kept on going as I said, "More, more, more!"

After a few more kicks, Bowser breathed fire on me and it is a direct hit. I screamed in pain as I fell down on the floor. Bowser came to me and said, "Is that all, Dragon? You got plenty of kicks but now, I'll spike you with this! Spike Storm!"

Bowser fired his spikes from his shell and just as they are about to hit me, I said, "Dragon Puncher Saber!"

Then my sword came in as I kept them away from me by defending it. Then I rushed to him and gave him a few slashes from my sword. I smiled to myself and said, "Now, let's slice and dice! Dragon Fire Breath Slash!"

Then my sword got on fire and then, it was a direct hit as I slashed him many times with my Fire Breath Slash. After a few slashes, I said, "Is that all you got?"

Bowser used his claws to swat away my sword as he said, "Looks like I'm just warming up. Let's keep fighting."

So the battle raged on and the crowd loved this. It took over two hours for this match to take as we kept on going.

Just then, I said, "Time to wrap this up! Bob-omb!"

And then, a Bob-omb appeared and it was a big one as I said, "Bob-omb, Self-Destruct!"

Then the Bob-omb was thrown and I said, "When it explodes, you'll be finished! I win!"

Before the Bob-omb reaches the target, Bowser swallowed it and then, it exploded with no damage taken. I said, "No way! Bowser swallowed it! Now what am I going to do? I got it!"

Then I summoned the cannon as I said, "Dragon Puncher Super Cannon, charge up!"

Bowser took out his cannon and said, "Final Fire Breath Cannon, charge up!"

I took aim at Bowser as I said, "Ready..."

Bowser did the same as he said, "Aim..."

We held in our breath and said at the same time...

"_**FIRE!**_"

And then, both cannons fired a big fireball. The force of the cannons were so strong, it would take one final blast to decide the winner. I held the cannon steady as I said, "Bowser, it was a great match but, this blast will decide it all."

"Not if I can help it." Bowser replied as he kept the cannon steady, "When this cannon hits you, you'll be defeated! Now! Final Fire Breath..."

I took in a lot of power and said, "Super..."

Then we let out one final cry...

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, both cannons unleashed their final attacks at full power and then...

_**BOOM!**_

Th crowd saw the big explosion that both cannons made as Lakitu saw it all. He said, "Wow! That is one amazing blast from these two cannons! Looks like this match is coming to an end, folks."

When the explosion was settled, it revealed us feeling tired after a strong blast and then, we fell down on the arena floor at the same time. With that final blast from both of us, the hard fought battle finally came to an end.

The gong rang again as Lakitu came in to check on us. He looked at Bowser first and then to me. When Lakitu was done checking on us, he smiled to the crowd and said, "Well, it looks like both fighters are knocked out at the same time. So, that means we have a..."**_  
_**

The stadium held their breath as Lakitu made his announcement...

"**_TIE!_**"

As he heard this, the crowd gasped. Then they cheered anyway for a tie match.

I stood up from the blast and said, "Whoa. That is one strong blast."

"You said it, Dragon." Bowser replied as he stood up as well. Then he said, "Hey, why is the crowd cheering for us?"

"Because we did our best." I replied to him.

"Oh! Wait a minute, did you say 'we' did our best?" Bowser asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Bowser looked at me and said, "Then that means..."

"_**IT'S A TIE!**_" We shouted as we hugged each other as confetti fell on us for a tie match.

Then Lakitu came to us and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce that this battle of undefeated champions ends with a tie! Both Bowser and Dragon Puncher have fought their very best to impress the crowd and now, they remain undefeated!" So, let's give a round of applause for our undefeated champions... **_BOWSER AND DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

As he heard our names, the crowd cheered very loudly as we hug each other once more. Then Lakitu raised up our arms as the crowd chanted our names. It was indeed a battle of undefeated champions.


	6. Yoshi Vs Koopa Krusher

**Yoshi Vs. Koopa Krusher**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit Battle Arena where the final match is about to take place. The crowd starts to cheer for these competitors as Jolene makes her way to center stage with her microphone in her hand. She said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the main event of the day! It's time to find out who will be crowned the champion in … the championship match!"

The crowd cheered as Jolene continues to speak, "That's right folks, one final match will decide who will be crowned the grand champion. We started the competition with 64 amazing combatants and today, we are down to the final two. This is going to be the best fight of the tournament! So without further ado, let's get started. In the blue corner, we have the best opponent you've ever seen and today, he's back for another chance at the title. Please give it up for the Koopa Krusher!"

A blue spotlight shined down towards the arena and in steps the Koopa Krusher, ready to do battle against Yoshi. Jolene walked in and asked him, "So, Koopa Krusher, how does it feel to be back in the arena for another chance?"

The Koopa Krusher replied, "It feels so good to be back in the ring and if I win today, then I'll be crowned the new champion and I'm so glad to have the fans cheer for me throughout the match so, it feels great!"

"I see. Now, do you have some moves for us to show?"

"I do! Here's one, Krusher Shell Spin!"

Then he spun in his shell and the crowd loved it. Koopa Krusher came out and said, "Ta-da!"

The crowd cheered as Jolene said, "Wow, that was amazing! Now, are you ready for the challenger?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Alright then. Let's meet today's challenger! Our challenger is everyone's favorite fighter in the Glitz Pit. He's known for his eggs, his ground pounds, and his tongue. He's been fighting all the way to today's final match and now, he's here in the red corner. And now, making his way to the arena in the red corner is the challenger. Please give it up for the Dino Fighter… _**YOSHI!**_"

A red spotlight shined down on the arena and the fog machine started up. The doors open up and in steps the egg. When the egg hatched, Yoshi has appeared from the egg and received the biggest applause from the crowd. The crowd said, "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi!"

Jolene walked in to him and said, "Yoshi, welcome to the championship match and you still have your trademark green and white battle suit for this match. How does it feel?"

Yoshi replied, "It feels great! I'm so very happy to be here for the final round and I can't wait for the gong to sound. This is going to be the best fight I'll ever have and I'm ready to go with my trademark Yoshi Egg Cannon!"

"Now, according to your profile card, it said that you used your tongue to eat enemies. Is that true?" Jolene asked.

"Yes! My tongue can eat anything and I still have my Yoshi Egg Cannon. Ready to see it?"

"Go ahead, fire away!"

"Alright! Yoshi Egg Cannon... Attack!"

Then, the cannon fired an egg and it hit the target. The crowd cheered as Yoshi said, "Direct hit!"

"Wow, that was amazing! Yoshi, good luck out there and thanks for showing me your trademark Egg Cannon."

"Anytime, Jolene!" Yoshi replied as the crowd cheered.

"OK, now that we met our two amazing fighters, it's time for the rules of this amazing bout and here to tell the rules of the fight is our referee, Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy came in and replied, "Thanks, Jolene. Now this is going to be a special one-round match with no time limit. You may use your special attacks at anytime during the match and of course, you can attack your opponent with your super attack. We will keep going until we have a winner. Whoever gets knocked out first, loses the match and your opponent will be declared the grand champion! Those are the rules of the championship. Jolene?"

"Thank you, ref. And now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. It is time to fight! Yoshi, are you ready?"

"That's a yes, Jolene." Yoshi replied with a thumbs up, "I'm ready to go!"

"Koopa Krusher, are you ready?" Jolene asked.

"I'm all set!" Koopa Krusher replied.

"Alright then, the battle begins when you hear the gong. So, hold on to your hats folks because this is going to be a great match! One of these two fighters will go home the grand champion. Who will be crowned the winner? Will it be the Koopa Krusher or the Dino Fighter? Well, we're about to find out who it is... right now! Are you ready?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Then let's get this match started! Shy Guy, take it away!"

Shy Guy agreed as the match is about to start. The crowd grew silent as Shy Guy said, "Alright you two, this is it! Once you hear this gong, the match will officially start. Yoshi and Koopa Krusher, good luck to the both of you and may the best fighter win. Now, before we get started with this match, let me tell you what's at stake here. The winner of this match will become the Glitz Pit's Grand Champion and in addition to the title of grand champion, the winner will also receive this championship trophy!"

The crowd cheered for Shy Guy when they saw the trophy. Then Shy Guy said, "And now, it's the moment that everyone's been waiting for! It's time to start the final match. It's Yoshi vs. Koopa Krusher! Are you ready?"

"Yes." The crowd said.

"I can't hear you. I said, are you ready?"

"YES!" the crowd cheered.

"Now that's more like it! All right then, here we go!"

Then Shy Guy took out his hammer and said these famous words that will start the match, "Ready…"

Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher took their fighting positions as the battle is about to begin.

"Set..."

The stadium grew very silent as they await for the sound of the gong.

And then…

And then…

It's time to start the match. Shy Guy held his breath, raised his hammer, and said the only word that will hit the gong and start the match but... the fighters aren't fighting. Shy Guy sighed and said, "Guys, wake up. The match hasn't started. Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because, you forgot to hit the gong." Yoshi said, "You can't start the match without the gong."

"Oh, I forgot the gong. Of course. I left it there when I got here but, there's no gong for me to hit. Yoshi, could you do me a favor and use your tongue to fetch me the gong?" Shy Guy asked.

"You got it! One gong to start the match for Shy Guy, coming up!" Yoshi replied as he used his tongue.

Then using his tongue, Yoshi has found the gong. Yoshi smiled and said, "Shy Guy, I found the gong! It was at the major-league locker room. Now we can start the match!"

"That's great, Yoshi. Bring it in so we can battle!"

"With pleasure! Tongue, back to the arena!"

Then, using his tongue, Yoshi has brought the gong to the arena. Yoshi smiled and said, "Here it is, Shy Guy! One official Glitz Pit gong, ready to be hit at anytime!"

"Thanks, Yoshi!" Shy Guy replied, "I'm so glad that you found it. Well, now that the gong has been found, I think we could start the match but, something's missing. I think I forgot the only word that will start the match. Now, which word is it?"

Koopa Krusher thought for a moment and said, "Is it fit?"

"No."

Yoshi smiled to Shy Guy and said, "Fight?"

"Of course! I forgot to say fight. Thanks, Yoshi! You're the best fighter the arena has ever seen. Now then, may I do the honors by hitting the gong?" Shy Guy asked them.

Yoshi and Koopa Krusher took their fighting positions and said these words at the same time, "Shy Guy, hit the... _**GONG!**_"

Shy Guy smiled at them back and said, "Alright then, here it comes. And Yoshi?"

"Yes, Shy Guy." Yoshi replied.

"Thank you for finding the gong."

"Anytime!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the gong has been found thanks to Yoshi! Let's give it up for the Dino Fighter!" Shy Guy announced.

The crowd cheered for Yoshi as Shy Guy hugged him for his good deed. Then he said, "Now then, are you ready to do battle Yoshi?"

"Am I ready? That's a great question. Let me answer that question with one single word."

"And that single word is..."

"_**YES!**_"

"Alright then. If you're ready, 3, 2, 1..."

Shy Guy took out his hammer, raised it up, and then, he said the word...

"Fight."

But, the fighters aren't moving. Shy Guy shrugged and said, "Guys, I said fight. The match has started. Why aren't you fighting?"

"Because, the crowd is silent." Yoshi replied.

"But how?"

"Your voice is not loud enough for the crowd."

"Oh! So you want me to say the word louder so the crowd can hear me?"

"YEAH! If you say it louder, then everyone can hear you! Even us!"

"You know, this idea just might work and I'm feeling better than ever now! Thanks, Yoshi!"

"Anytime, ref. Anytime! Well, what are you waiting for? I can't stay in my battle position for another few seconds! Hurry, Shy Guy! The crowd is getting restless here and we are still waiting for your call! Now, Shy Guy. Say the word and let's get started!" Yoshi said to the referee.

Shy Guy agreed with his idea and took out his hammer. Then he said, _"_Alright then, here it comes! 3, 2, 1... **_FIGHT!_**"

And then, the gong has sounded and the fighters rushed in to each other with the crowd cheering.

When Shy Guy was finished with the gong, he said to Yoshi, "There! Happy?"

"YEAH! You're back to your own self now because you said the word louder! Thanks!"

"Anytime! Well, what are you waiting for? I've already hit the gong so that means that you should go and attack the Koopa Krusher right now." Shy Guy said to him, "Remember, the fighter who gets knocked out loses and the championship trophy is still at stake. So, go get 'em!"

"Now, Shy Guy?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, Yoshi! _**FIGHT!**_" Shy Guy agreed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, right! And with that from you, I'm off! Yoshi Opening... _**RUSH!**_"

And with that, the championship match has officially begun!

Yoshi started the match with his trademark eggs while the Koopa Krusher spun in his shell to block his attack. Then he attacked Yoshi with his shell and said, "You're having a shell of a time! Shell Smash!"

Yoshi smiled and replied, "Egg Shield!"

Then Yoshi shielded in his egg as the Shell Smash attack was backfired. The crowd saw the egg and cheered for Yoshi as the battle heats up. Even Jolene was impressed with Yoshi's Egg Shield and said, "Wow, Yoshi's Egg Shield has blocked the Shell Smash! This is going to be a great match!"

As the battle continues, Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher are giving everything they got. Eggs, punches, shells, you name it!

When the battle is about to end, the Koopa Krusher said, "Well, it looks like this battle has reached its end, Yoshi! Farewell! Finishing Attack: Final Koopa Krusher Spin!"

Then he spun in his shell and sped his way towards Yoshi. This was it, the attack to end the match.

"Oh, no! Koopa Krusher is aiming at Yoshi with his final attack, the Final Koopa Krusher Spin! If this attack collides with Yoshi, then it's all over, unless Yoshi has something to do to save the match! He saved the match seven times in this tournament. Can he make a big comeback and win the title? Only time will tell!" Jolene announced.

Yoshi closed his eyes and waited for the chance to strike. He took out his Egg Cannon and called out the super attack, "Signature Attack! Yoshi Final Egg Cannon!"

The crowd watched and waited for the battle to come to an end as Yoshi charged up his egg cannon. Then he counted, "3, 2, 1..."

And then…

And then…

The cannon reached full power. Yoshi held the cannon steady, took aim at the Koopa Krusher and pulled the trigger as he shouts out the signature attack…

"_**FULL BLAST!**_"

And then, the Egg Cannon fired a very big egg and sped its way towards the Koopa Krusher's final attack. When it got there, it stopped the attack and hit the Koopa Krusher, dead on! The crowd saw the egg and cheered for Yoshi as the egg grows bigger!

"There it is! The Yoshi Final Egg Cannon, Yoshi's super attack! Looks like Yoshi has saved the match once again, folks! If this egg explodes on the Koopa Krusher, then this match will come to an end. Here it comes..." Jolene announced as the egg engulfs the Koopa Krusher.

Yoshi covered his ears and said, "Well, Koopa Krusher, you were a great opponent but now, it's time for you to be scrambled with this closing attack. Enjoy the fireworks because this attack ends the match right here, right now! Farewell! Yoshi Final Egg Cannon... _**FINAL EXPLOSION!**_"

And with one final blast from the cannon, the egg exploded on the Koopa Krusher!

The blast sends him up to the ceiling and then, he fell down on the arena floor. The crowd grew silent as Koopa Krusher stood up. He said his final words, "That's the best attack I've ever seen. I can't take it anymore! And with that final attack from you, I'm now... _**DEFEATED!**_"

And with his last word, he took his last breath and fell down unconscious. Koopa Krusher was knocked out and the match has ended.

Shy Guy took out his hammer, hits the gong and said, "Whoa! That was an impressive finale! I've never seen this finishing attack from Yoshi and the Koopa Krusher is now defeated! This is unbelievable, folks! One final attack finishes the job! So, that means... _**FINISH!**_"

Jolene looked at the battle and said, "Well, that was truly an impressive display of action in the arena. Power vs. power, speed vs. strength, technique vs. technique. This was truly the most impressive battle of the tournament and the crowd loved it! But, there can only be one grand champion in this final battle and that someone is… _**YOSHI!**_"

Yoshi ran to Jolene and hugged her as confetti fell on the winner. With the crowd cheering, Jolene smiled to Yoshi and said, "You did it, Yoshi! Congratulations! I can't believe what just happened here but your final attack makes you the Glitz Pit's Grand Champion! Let's hear some noise for our grand champion!"

The crowd cheered even louder as Yoshi jumped for joy when Jolene heard the announcement. Jolene smiled and said, "So, you've done it, buddy! Well done, champ! So, how does it feel to be crowned the grand champion?"

"It feels amazing!" Yoshi replied, "I thought I was a goner but when I fired my Egg Cannon, I turned the battle around and then… BOOM! The Koopa Krusher was defeated and now, I'm the champion!"

"Of course you did, Yoshi! The stadium loves your big victory and we are so glad to have you as our grand champion and not only that, you've also saved the match. Great performance, champ! Now, let's see that final attack again in our instant replay before we give you the championship trophy, shall we?"

"We shall do that, Jolene!"

"OK, as soon as you fired the cannon, it sped its way to the Koopa Krusher. Then, the egg got bigger and stronger as you watch the attack comes in full force. And finally, BOOM! The egg exploded on him and he fell down on the arena floor, finishing the match." Jolene said as the duo saw it on an instant replay.

The crowd saw it all and cheered for Yoshi's big performance.

Then Jolene said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the grand champion of the Glitz Pit. The Dino Fighter himself... **_YOSHI!_**"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Yoshi waved to the crowd. Even Shy Guy cheered for Yoshi as confetti keeps on falling.

"Now, here to present this championship trophy is our referee. Shy Guy, do the honors by presenting this trophy to our winner." Jolene said.

Shy Guy came to the arena with the trophy and said, "Yoshi, on behalf of the Glitz Pit, it gives me great pleasure to present to you with this championship trophy! This trophy proves to you that becoming the champion requires skill, strength, stamina, and courage. You have made the stadium very proud with your strong attacks, your quick speed, and most of all, you have made this final match the most impressive match the stadium has ever seen and most of all, you've found the gong to start the match. And now, it is time for you to claim your trophy. Yoshi, step on forward to collect your prize!"

Yoshi agreed as he gets the trophy. Shy Guy came to him and said with a hug, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You deserve it!"

"Thank you, Shy Guy!" Yoshi replied as he held the trophy up high and while he was doing that, more confetti fell on the arena with the crowd cheering. Yoshi smiled to Jolene and Shy Guy and said, "Well, I guess there can only be one champion and I want everyone in the arena to say my name. Ready? One, two, three…"

Everyone said his name at the same time: "**_YOSHI!_**"

Then Yoshi said with a wink, "That's me, the grand champion!"


	7. Rivalry Rematch

**Rivalry Rematch**

It's a beautiful night at Glitz Pit where everyone is gearing up for the final match of the tournament. As the crowd made its way to the arena, a blimp appeared flying high in the sky, which shows the matchup on the screen.

Just then, Mario and Bowser had made their way to the arena, waiting for the match to begin.

Meanwhile, the arena is jam packed with cheering fans as they await for someone to introduce the fighters.

And then, the crowd grew silent as Lakitu appeared on the cloud with the microphone in his hand. He said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final match of the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions!"

As Lakitu heard his introduction, the crowd cheered with excitement. Then he said, "Tonight, one of these two fighters will go home as the Grand Champion and what a better way to finish off this tournament with a rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser! So, are you ready to meet our final two combatants?"

The crowd agreed with him as they cheered with excitement.

"Alright then, let's meet them! First up in the red corner, we have a warrior from the Mushroom Kingdom who has been fighting evil forces over the years. He's also a professional racer in the Mario Kart tournament and an athletic competitor. Ladies and gentlemen, here he comes! The protector of the Mushroom Kingdom... _**MARIO!**_"

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the red doors open up as the crowd started to cheer for him as he entered the arena. Mario loved the arena so much as he saw his fans cheering for the red plumber.

When he got to the ring, he received a huge standing ovation from the crowd as they cheered for Mario very loudly. Lakitu came to him and said, "And there he is, ladies and gentlemen! Mario has entered the arena! Great to see you again in the finals, buddy."

"Thank you, Lakitu. It's an honor for me to be here." Mario replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well, you've made it this far and now, this is it! How do you feel?"

"Great! I love being in the tournament for many years and after all, this is the final match so, I'll give it my all in this battle to the finish!" Mario answered with a smile as the crowd cheered for him.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Now that is some encouraging words from Mario, folks. And now, entering the arena in the blue corner is the King of all Koopas. He's wearing a spiked shell and loves to breathe fire on anyone who stands in his way! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our final fighter for this match! The King of Koopas... _**BOWSER!**_"

And then, the blue doors open up and in steps Bowser. He spun in his shell and made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered for him. Then he roared very loudly as the crowd roared along with him.

Then Lakitu came to Bowser and said, "Well, here you are at the final match. So, how are you feeling up to this point?"

Bowser smiled at him and replied, "Very nice! It feels so good to be in the ring for this final showdown and after tonight, one of us will win the trophy so, I'll say this will be the best rivalry battle we'll ever have!"

The crowd agreed with Bowser as they cheered for him. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser! This is indeed a battle to the finish! Now that we met our finalists, it's time to hear the rules of the match. For this final showdown, there will be no time limit. Remember, this match will decide the winner of the tournament. Well Mario and Bowser, this is it. The battle is about to begin. Now then, anything you would like to say before we start?"

Mario smiled and said, "Yes, I would to dedicate this match to everyone in the arena and to everyone who is reading this chapter!"

The crowd cheered for Mario as he smiled at the crowd. Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Thank you for that amazing dedication, Mario! You made us very happy. Bowser, do you have anything you would like to say?"

Bowser looked at Lakitu and said, "Yes! Is there a prize for the winner?"

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "That's right, Bowser. The winner of this match will become the Grand Champion and along with that, the winner will receive this coveted Tournament of Champions trophy."

"Wow! I like that prize. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome! And now, it's time to start the match! Mario and Bowser, take your fighting positions!" Lakitu said to them as Mario and Bowser assumed their fighting positions.

Then Lakitu floated high in the air with his whistle and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is moment you've been waiting for! After 30 amazing battles in this Tournament of Champions, it all comes down to this! It's the battle between two amazing rivals in one final showdown and it all starts right now. Mario and Bowser, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Mario and Bowser replied at the same time.

"Glitz Pit, are you ready?" Lakitu asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered a little.

"I can't hear you! I said are you ready?" Lakitu asked them once again.

The crowd cheered a little louder

"Once more! Glitz Pit... **_ARE YOU READY?_**" Lakitu announced to the crowd.

The crowd roared with approval as they cheered very loudly.

Lakitu held the whistle steady and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Mario and Bowser looked at each other as they took one final deep breath before the whistle.

The crowd grew silent as they await the word from Lakitu to start the final match of the tournament.

Lakitu raised his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then, it's go time...

"**_FIGHT!_**"

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the arena, both fighters rushed at each other. At long last, the rivalry rematch between Mario and Bowser is now underway.

Mario began the match with a punch, while Bowser breathed fire him. The crowd cheered for these two fighters as they deliver each blow at each other. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow, now that is a nice uppercut by Mario. Looks like we're going to have a very long match, folks."

It's been an hour since the battle began and both fighters are evenly matched. Mario decided to try out his signature move to finish this thrilling match by using his Fire Flower, which transforms him to Fire Mario. He took aim at Bowser with his fireball and said, "Mario Burning Fireball..."

Bowser charged up his fire breath and said, "Final Fire Breath..."

The crowd waited in anticipation as the match is about to end. Both fighters held their powers steady and then, the final blow has been delivered...

"**_STRIKE!_**"

With the word shouted, the powers of Mario and Bowser has been released as it heads straight towards them. It will take one final blow to decide the champion as their powers grow bigger and bigger and then...

_BOOM!_

The final blow has been made.

Everyone saw the final blow as a huge explosion covered the arena in smoke. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! Now that is one finishing strike from our two fighters! Looks like this match is coming to an end, folks!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Mario and Bowser still standing from the final blow. Both fighters held their breath and then, Bowser fell down to the arena floor. At long last, the rivalry rematch finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle and said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, what more can I say? That was indeed the most intensive battle we've seen in this Tournament of Champions and everyone loved it! But, there can only be one winner in this tournament and it gives me great pleasure to announce the official results for this match. So, are you ready everyone?"

The crowd roared with approval as Lakitu cleared his throat. Then he said, "Then here we go! The winner of this match, and Grand Champion of this year's Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions is..."

Everyone waited in anticipation as Lakitu is just moments away from crowning the champion. He held his breath for a few seconds and then, the champion has been revealed...

"_**MARIO!**_"

As Lakitu heard Mario's name, the crowd roared very loudly as Mario did his victory jump with confetti falling on the red plumber. Mario has officially become the Grand Champion of the Glitz Pit.

Then Bowser stood up from the floor and shook hands with Mario for a great match. Bowser smiled at Mario and said, "Congratulations, Mario! You deserve this victory."

"Thank you, Bowser. That was a great match we did." Mario replied as they hugged each other with the crowd cheering. It has been a rivalry battle between these two fighters.

Then Lakitu came in with the trophy and said to Mario, "Congratulations, Mario! You have won the Glitz Pit Tournament of Champions and along with the title of Glitz Pit Grand Champion, you have earned this Championship Trophy!"

Mario accepted the trophy from Lakitu and said, "Thank you, Lakitu. I'm so glad that I've won this trophy and it makes me so happy! I love the Glitz Pit and my favorite rival, Bowser!"

Bowser agreed with Mario as they hug each other once more with the crowd cheering. And so, Mario and Bowser had a great rivalry match.


	8. Brotherly Battle

**Brotherly Battle**

It's a beautiful day at the Glitz Pit where everyone is gearing up for the main event of the day, a battle between two Mario brothers. Mario and Luigi have fought many enemies during their adventures and today, they will face off against each other.

At the arena, the crowd is full of people as they cheered for these two brothers. Just then, a spotlight shined on Lakitu and said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Today, the Glitz Pit proudly presents a spectacular battle between two warriors. A battle so big, it will take two brothers to duke it out. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... _**THE BATTLE OF THE MARIO BROS.!**_"

As Lakitu heard this, the crowd cheered very loudly. Then he said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Both Mario and Luigi have fought many enemies during their adventures and today, they will go head to head in a brotherly battle to the finish! Now, let's bring out the fighters for this afternoon's match! The Mario Bros. themselves... _**MARIO & LUIGI!**_"

And then, the two doors open up from both sides of the arena and in steps the Mario Bros. as the crowd cheered. Mario entered the ring from the red door, while Luigi came in from the blue door. When they got to the ring, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Lakitu said, "There they are, ladies and gentlemen! The two fighters for this afternoon's brotherly battle! Great to see you both, guys."

"Thank you, Lakitu. It's an honor to have us here for this match." Mario replied, "I've been battling in this arena since my paper adventure and I'm so glad to see all of my cheering fans today!"

The crowd agreed as they cheer for Mario. Then Luigi said, "You said it, bro. We are indeed a perfect team and that's way we came here today to do a nice friendly battle. Now, let's do it, Mario!"

"You got it, bro." Mario agreed as they shake their hands for good sportsmanship.

Lakitu came to them and said, "Alright guys, now I want a nice clean battle to the finish. Just give it your all and have fun today. OK?"

"OK!" Mario and Luigi agreed as they took their fighting positions.

Then Lakitu floated above the ring with his whistle and said, "Alright everyone, it looks like we are all set for this brotherly showdown between Mario and Luigi! So, are you ready for the battle of the Mario Bros.?"

The crowd roared with excitement as they cheered very loudly. Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Then let the battle..."

Both Mario and Luigi held their breath and waited for the whistle to blow as the crowd grew very silent. Lakitu held the whistle steady for a few seconds and then... it's go time!

"_**BEGIN!**_"

_TWEET!_

With the words shouted, the whistle has blown all across the arena and both Mario & Luigi took off at the same time. And so begins another brotherly battle.

Both Mario and Luigi fought each other for over an hour as the crowd cheered for them. Every time they fought each other, the crowd cheered with lots of excitement. The Glitz Pit loved these two brawlers and they have been battling ever since they were born. Mario and Luigi kept on fighting with everything they got and the crowd loved it. That is the true meaning of a brotherly battle.


End file.
